Whispers in the Dark
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: AU: Late 1800s early 1900s. Michael is bright, smart, good looking, well liked, and the son of the mayor in the small town. He knows of the tale that the devil supposedly resides in the outer woods but he doesn't believe it. It's only a story right? Michael/Lucifer Michifer Rated T but may become M later
1. The Monster in the Woods

**AN: Don't worry, I'm working on my other story. I just had to get this started and out of my head. Though the place isn't specified, the time is supposed to be around the late 1800s early 1900s. I hope you like it. There really isn't enough for this pairing ^^**

* * *

There is a small town, more isolated than most, surrounded by wilderness. Fog rolls down the mountain each morning. It's like a comforting blanket; surrounding the town. The forests are bright green all year round and there is plenty of game for the village to survive.

The townsfolk are happy, content with their lives. But like all small villages, they have their fare share of tales and legends. Some are good, some are bad, the most famous one being on how the village was founded but there is another one nearly just as famous.

Deep in the forest, far past the area where the men hunt, lives a monster. Or so the elderly say. Apparently, this monster isn't a spawn of Satan but Lucifer himself, cursed now to walk the earth of men. No one goes out far enough to even see if the devil truly lives in the words for fear of being tortured and drug down to Hell itself.

But none of the adults believe it. Not really. It is simply a story to keep children from running off and force them to stay in bed. Michael was once one of those children and that story honestly terrified him but like most things, he grew out of it. Besides, he was the mayor's son and he couldn't be that wimpy kid who still hid under his quilt.

Several years later and Michael was now probably the most liked person, besides his father, in the town. He was kind but stern and reacted well with the children. He was also brilliant, athletic, and not to bad looking with his bright eyes and black hair.

His mother sadly died when he was only two years old so it was just himself and his father. However, that was enough for him and he enjoyed his life. He became an excellent marksman at a young age and now went out hunting, selling his kills to the town butcher to cut up and sell to the people.

One Saturday, as he always did, he went out hunting. His boots were laced, trousers on and cap tilted up. A jacket hung over his shoulders to keep away the light chill that early morning. He loosely carried his rifle in one arm as he took a puff off a cigarette that he held in his left hand. A bag hung over his shoulder and he had a bit of equipment to make some more snares.

He checked his current ones and four out of six had caught rabbits and squirrels. He fixed the snares, put the animals in the bag, and then hung it up in one of the higher leaves of a tree. There weren't any bears in the area and the wolves didn't come down this far so he didn't have to worry about his game getting stolen.

Michael had killed a few deer but not very many hung in this area so it was rare and normally happened during Spring or Summer anyway. It was Fall right now.

He went off, crouching down when he thought he heard something but so far, nothing appeared. There was a bird that flew over head but it was to far up and it wasn't worth wasting bullets. The forest seemed strangely quiet today which was odd. By this point, Michael had normally caught something else.

Still walking, he probably should've turned around and tried a different direction or given up for today but he didn't. He didn't notice that he had passed the normal hunting boundaries and was heading in to the supposedly cursed part of the forest.

Michael kept going when he suddenly stopped as a certain sound reached his ears. It sounded light a slight growl, defiantly a type of animal but not one he was familiar with. Carefully, he moved forward until he saw a small clearing where a type of wild cat had just bitten down on a rabbit's throat. The cat had little black tuffs on the tips of its ears and large black paws. Michael thought it might be a lynx but he had never actually seen one before. They weren't supposed to be native to this area.

Still, the animal could be used for food and even if it didn't taste good, Michael could still take the rabbit. All the large cat had done was kill it. He positioned his rifle, narrowing his eyes slightly as he aimed and got ready to fire at the animal.

However, he stopped when a person moved into his field of vision. The person wore a cloak that hid their face and all of their body. Whoever they were, they must've been pretty stupid by getting that close to the lynx thought Michael.

And yet, he became even more surprised when the person petted the cat and then bent down, picking up the rabbit. Without even meaning to, Michael took a step forward and a branch cracked loudly underneath his feet.

Jumping to the side, he hid behind the tree, his heart beating rapidly. He wanted to know who this person was but at the same time he was a bit frightened as well. It was only at this part that Michael suddenly remembered the tale of the devil in the forest.

No! That was silly. It was just some person, maybe passing through. Yes, that had to be it.

Michael turned back towards the field then, deciding that he might as well approach the figure, when he realized there wasn't anyone there. Wildly looking around, Michael tried to locate the person but he couldn't see or hear anyone. He began to back up slowly, eyes moving back and forth, when he felt something sharp being pressed against his back.

"Who are you?"

There was tremor that ran through the voice Michael noticed. A part of him thought of answering the question, but the more prideful side of himself took over and he decided that whoever this was, he could take of them easily.

He spun around, knocking the blade from the cloaked figures hands and pushing the man to the ground. Michael had been right. It wasn't incredibly hard. However, he hadn't thought of the lynx. The great cat jumped onto him, the weight of the creature knocking him to the ground and making the air go right out of him.

"No! Jose!" the figure yelled as they tried to pull the cat off. However, in the struggle, the hood fell down and Michael couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

It was a boy, maybe a year or two younger than Michael himself. He had bright green eyes and short, dirty, blonde hair. That was all fine, normal. It was the boy's skin that made Michael flinch. It was scarred, red, and blotchy in a lot of places. Deforming what could've been a very pretty face. The skin around the temples and neck seemed to be the most affected from what Michael could see.

The lynx was off of him at this point and Michael took that opportunity, got up, and ran as fast as he could. He left his rifle behind but he didn't notice and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

The stories had been right! He had never seen anyone with skin like that, inflamed, and twisted. It was disgusting, terrifying, and anyone who looked like that must've greatly displeased God one way or another.

Michael could hear shouts from behind him, telling him to stop but he didn't listen. He kept running, his athletic abilities coming in handy but in his fear he also didn't pay attention to his footing.

He fell, his pants ripping and his shirt tearing. Michael didn't care about that either but he did care about what he fell on which happened to be a very sharp, pointed rock. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he got up and tried to run but only succeeded in falling again.

Unwilling tears pricked his eyes as he looked down at his knee. Blood was spreading and he could see rocks, dirt, and a blade of grass stuck or lodged into the wound. He quickly tried wiping away the contents of the forest floor and get up again but that didn't help. The entire leg hurt like hell and Michael wouldn't have been surprised if he had pulled or sprained something.

In his pain, he hadn't notice that the boy had caught up with him, the lynx still by his side. "Please—"

Michael immediately spun around and tried to back away. "Get back!" he yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you though," the boy replied. He looked hurt that Michael kept running away and knelt down as if to appear less menacing. He even said, "Shoo Jose!" and the lynx went away. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

The boy crept forward again but this time Michael didn't move away. However, every fiber of his being was on edge, ready to bolt if he had to. The boy knelt beside him, a hand coming out from underneath the cloak to inspect the leg. The hand's skin was just as damaged as the boy's face and Michael guessed his entire body looked like that.

"I think you might've broken your ankle. It looked like you fell awkwardly," said the boy and Michael realized that he hadn't gotten that much farther ahead. Though not strong, it was clear this one was quick. "Let me help you."

He tried reaching towards Michael but the son of the mayor still flinched away. However, as he continued to look into the boy's pleading eyes he slowly let him help him up. As he tried to put pressure on his foot, he only then could tell that it probably was broken like the boy had said.

Fear still gripped him and Michael still wasn't sure about this boy but he let him guide him deeper into the forest even though his senses told him he should go in the other direction. The going was slow and painful, taking a lot longer than either would've liked.

However, they eventually got to what looked like a small, roughly made home. Before he even got inside, Michael could tell that it was a one-room place. It was strange, there not being a bathroom or any type of lights. Even though he had grown up with candles, the town had always had running water since he was alive and electricity had arrived for them when he was about six.

The boy led Michael to the bed which was really just cloth that was packed with straw. When the boy took off the cloak, there was more distorted, exposed skin and the cloths that he wore were clearly handmade.

He moved around, gathering a small bucket of water from one corner and a roll of cloth as well. As he went about, Michael couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of him as he asked, "What's your name?"

"Lucifer."

The name made Michael gulp slightly as his thoughts moved back to this boy being the devil. "Your parents actually called you that?"

"Yes. What's wrong with it?" asked Lucifer, a slightly confused look coming across his face.

"Well it's just that . . . it's the devil's name. My guess is it's not exactly a good thing to be named after him," replied Michael uncomfortably.

"What's a devil?"

Now Michael was really confused. "He's the leader of Hell. The opposite of God pretty much."

Lucifer laughed slightly as he said, "You're not making much sense. I honestly don't understand this God or Hell stuff that you're talking about."

"Did your parents never . . ."

"My mom raised me here. She told me to never ever go to a village because they wouldn't take kindly to my . . . condition I guess is what you'd call it."

"Where is your mom?" asked Michael.

"She died two years ago. Her grave is behind the house. It took forever to finally carve everything into the rock for her gravestone."

Sympathy washed over Michael. This kid had been out here by himself with zero company for two whole years? And before that the only other person he ever saw was his mother? "What happened to your father?"

"I don't really know. Mom once said that he left us but that's all she ever said about him She didn't like to talk about him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind. What about you? Where do you live?"

"In a town not far from here."

"There's really a town that close?"

"Um, well yes," replied Michael. "You mean you've never just gone out and explored the area around here?"

"No. There wasn't ever any reason to and I'm content with my life style. So who are you in this village?"

"I'm the son of the mayor." At seeing Lucifer's confused face he quickly said, "He's like the leader of the town. My mom died when I was about two."

"Ah," Lucifer simply stated, nodding slightly. He then bent down, pressing a dry piece of wood that had been cut fairly straight against the leg that might be broken. He tightly began to wrap the cloth around the foot, ankle, and leg, muttering sorry every time Michael winched. He seemed to understand a lot about broken bones but Michael didn't ask.

When that was done with, Lucifer then got the water and a clean rag to begin cleaning out Michael's knee. Michael noted that despite what he might have thought at first, Lucifer's skin was pretty soft and he was extremely gentle as he cleaned the area.

Bending away slightly and looking at the wound from a few different angles, he finally seemed happy with the results and began putting up everything.

"You should stay off of that for a while and I'd suggest not going hunting for a while," said Lucifer. However, as he turned to look back at Michael, he immediately rushed to his side, pushing him back on to the bed. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home of course."

"How long do you usually stay out hunting?"

"Why does that—"

"How long?"

"Until about mid day, sometimes a bit later than that but why does that matter?"

"It's still pretty early in the morning. You can rest for a little while here and then you can finally start hobbling back to your town," replied Lucifer.

"I really should be getting back though—"

"Please."

The small word interrupted Michael as he looked up at him. A slightly pained expression had appeared on his face that made Michael worry and frown. Lucifer elaborated by saying, "I haven't talked with someone for so long. Please, just . . . can you please stay a bit longer?"

Michael looked up at him, at the large, wet, green eyes, and the suddenly very fragile looking form. He made Michael think of a small puppy, lost with no one to be with and only wanting at least one friend.

It was at that moment that Michael couldn't believe that anyone would ever call Lucifer a monster or the devil.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile. "I'll stay a bit longer."


	2. He's an Only Child

As Lucifer got comfortable next to Michael, the lynx suddenly came inside and Michael flinched slightly. Lucifer got up and began to pet the cat as he said, "Don't worry, she won't hurt you now. I'm sorry about earlier. She shouldn't have jumped you."

"Well I probably shouldn't have tried to jump you either," replied Michael with a small uneasy laugh. He still didn't trust the cat. "She has name right? You called her . . ."

"Jose."

"Ah. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come by her?" asked Michael as Lucifer came over and sat back down beside him. Jose immediately followed, lying down across Lucifer's lap. Michael didn't protest but he did scoot over a few inches.

"About four years ago, I found Jose's mother. She was sick and it seemed that a wolf had chased her down from the mountain. There wasn't a wolf with her but one of the creature's fangs was caught in her neck," said Lucifer as he softly scratched Jose behind the ear. "She had two other babies with her but they had both already died. I think Jose had originally been the strongest of the litter which is the only reason she was able to survive."

"So what happened to the mother?" asked Michael curiously. Though he was still uneasy, he wasn't nearly as afraid of the lynx now.

"After I took the kit I ended up killing the mother. I didn't want to but it was obvious that she wasn't going to make it no matter what I did so I ended up snapping her neck. Me and my mom raised Jose until my mom's death and now Jose is my full responsibility."

"So, besides taking care of Jose, what do you do for fun?" asked Michael. He tried to put his hand out to pet the lynx but she growled at him so he took his hand back.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, you know, when you get bored and there's really nothing that has to be done at that moment," Michael replied.

"Well . . . I write if that counts."

"You write?"

"Yeah, my mom said that it was important to know how to write. Sometimes we use to go for whole days where we'd simply write things back and forth to each other."

"What do you write now?"

Lucifer paused for a moment, clearly in thought when he said, "Sometimes when I can't think of anything better I'll write about what I've done that day. Other times I'll come up with stories."

"Stories? About what?"

"Well, let me show you," Lucifer said as he softly scooted Jose over and went over to another corner of the tiny house. He opened up a rough box where he pulled out slabs of wood and rock with a rough form of writing on them.

Lucifer came back over and plopped down beside Michael excitedly. Michael realized that this was the first time the boy had ever been able to share anything with someone.

"My mom has told me about paper but all my attempts have failed at recreating it. The wood and stone don't last forever though so when the writing either gets washed off or fades I just reuse it. I use sometimes charcoal and other times a knife to write what I want."

Michael took one slab and looked at it, laughing slightly and shaking his head. "I'm really sorry but I can't read this at all."

"That's alright. Here I'll read it to you," said Lucifer, a boyish smile lighting up his face. "Let's see, I remember this story. There once was a city, a place bigger than any town or village. But there weren't people there. No, instead it was ruled by animals."

"Animals?" asked Michael with a laugh.

"Hush, I'm telling a story here," Lucifer replied but he continued to smile. As he spoke, even Jose seemed to be listening. He had an extremely melodic voice. "These animals however, weren't like the kind that you saw in the wild. These creatures wore cloths and could talk to each other. Having festivals and all sorts of feasts full of a variety of food . . ."

The stories went on and on. Some were so level headed, so simple, and others were ideas that Michael never would've thought of. Personally, he doubted that anyone in the village could've probably come up with these ideas.

However, Lucifer picked up one slab and then stopped, the room becoming silent.

"Is everything alright?" asked Michael uncertainly.

"Yes, it's just . . ."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Michael quickly said as he saw sadness wash over Lucifer's features.

"No, it's okay. It's just that . . . well I wrote this one after my mom died. It's a bit sad."

"You don't have to tell it."

"But I want to," replied Lucifer as he turned towards Michael. There was a wetness in his eyes again but also a hardness too. "I . . . I need to share this."

Michael gave a small silent nod, wondering what would come next.

"There once was a boy," began Lucifer. "He had never been outside of his house since the day he had been born. He lived there, learned there, and played there. He could almost always hear the children outside but whenever he asked his father or mother they told him he couldn't go out and play.

"Time passed and he continued to hear the children's voices. He still asked his parents but again and again they said no so finally, when they weren't looking, he went out. When the sunlight hit his face, he smiled and then looked to try and find the children.

"But he couldn't find any. After feeling the tug of a hand he finally looked down and saw that that's where the children were. 'Why am I so much bigger than you?' he asked.

"None of the children had an answer for him so instead he asked 'Can I play with you?' But the kids shook their heads and replied with 'Only kids can play games.'

"The boy went and looked in a mirror and instead of the face of a boy, only the face of a man stared back at him. It was old and wrinkled and all wrong. When he turned around, his parents stood there, heads shaking back and forth.

"'We told you that you shouldn't go outside' they said. 'Just come back.' The boy, now an old man, went back inside with his parents and died there, alone. To him, he only followed his parent's orders and the one time he didn't he was disappointed. After that, before he died, he always followed his parent's orders from then on out.

"To the town people though, the old man was simply an abused boy that no longer knew the difference between reality and illusions anymore."

For a moment, Michael was stunned. After hearing all these silly tales and interesting lands, this one story was extremely dark and depressing. "Why . . . why did you come up with that? What could've made you want to write it down?"

"I honestly don't know where it came from in my mind. For the first few months though after my mom died, ideas like this were always running through my head. I sometimes feel like the boy in the story though. I feel like I'm trapped if I do go outside my comfortable world I'll only be disappointed," replied Lucifer. His chin was now tucked in under his knees as he seemed to close into himself.

Michael did know what to say. He couldn't lie to him but he also couldn't think of any good reactions if someone else met Lucifer.

Suddenly, Lucifer turned to him and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"What? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well you don't really have any reason to come—"

"And just leave you here alone? How could I do that? Besides, I like hanging out with y—oh shit!" Michael yelled out as he looked at the light, or lack of, that shown through the window. "It's way past noon. My dad's probably worried sick about me!"

"Come on," Lucifer quickly said as he helped Michael up. "I'll try to help you most of the way."

The going was hard but they were able to do it. They grabbed Michael's rifle on the way, because it would be a bit strange if he was missing it, but both forgot about the food that still hung in the tree. Lucifer went the closest he had even been to the town and finally asked, "Can you make it on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Michael. "Thank you so much! And I will come back once I rest up this leg."

"Alright," Lucifer said but Michael could see that he didn't believe him. If anything, that just made Michael want to see Lucifer again that much more.

The rest of the trip back was tougher as he hobbled along but when he eventually got to the town, he was met by Gabriel. Gabriel was one of his best friends, nice, knowledgeable, obsessed with sweets, and could sometimes be a pretty big trickster but the entire town loved him.

His face lit up upon seeing Michael and he quickly rushed to his side. Despite the fact that they were about the same age, Gabriel was considerably shorter and it was a bit awkward as he supported the side with the broken leg.

"I was just about to go look for you! Your father's been worried sick," Gabriel muttered with a sigh.

"I know I got hurt and decided to rest some before I headed back but I ended up falling asleep," replied Michael tiredly. After everything that he had gone through, it was only now that he was really realizing how tired he was.

Gabriel shook his head and looked like he was about to say something when he stopped and looked questioningly at Michael. "Hey did something else happen?"

"No, why would you think that?" asked Michael.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he replied, "No reason really except for the fact that you're shining like a sun after doing you know what."

Michael would've hit him if Gabriel wasn't helping him stay upright. "Oh shut up," he muttered. "And be an adult and just say sex okay. We're not two anymore."

"For your information neither of us have reached eighteen yet meaning we are not adults. I can be as childish as I want," Gabriel replied with a laugh.

By this time, other people finally noticed that Michael was back and more villagers came to help get him to the town's physician. Gabriel would've stayed when Michael arrived but Michael insisted that he would be okay and Gabriel had to go take care of his little brother Castiel anyway so it was alright.

The doctor looked him over, frowning slightly at the splint. "I never taught you how to do this. Where did you learn?"

"Nowhere," Michael lied. "I guess I just have a knack for these kinds of things."

The doctor gave him a look that pretty much said I don't believe a word that just came out of your mouth but kept silent all the same. As the doctor checked out his leg, Michael hoped that his dad would show up, a worried expression on his face but he didn't and Michael knew he wouldn't.

His father wasn't that kind of man. Michael would get a scolding when he got home but that would be it. No 'thank god you're alive' or anything.

And that was exactly what happened when he limped into his house on crutches. Michael's father didn't yell, he never did, but Michael could tell that he was mad. Of course, there wasn't any punishment because that wasn't something his dad believed in. Instead, he simply wouldn't help him.

As the days passed if Michael tripped and his dad was there, he didn't help his son get up. It was all part of the lesson. It was how his dad had and still did teach him discipline. When Michael needed help picking something up or pushing something, his dad still didn't help him.

It was a relief when Michael was finally able to get off the crutches. However, he wasn't allowed to go hunting for another week just in case. Two weeks had already passed and Michael was getting anxious.

One day as Michael passed the time by helping Gabriel out in his dad's General Store, Gabriel said, "What's up your but?"

"What?" asked Michael, complete confused by his friends chose of words.

"You've been edgy since you got back and even more so now. What is so important?" Gabriel questioned with a sigh.

"Nothing I just really want to go hunting again."

"Uh huh. Sure!"

"I do!" Michael argued back. "It allows me to think, something that I can't do when I'm around you."

"Oh you know you love me," replied Gabriel as his little brother suddenly ran in through the door.

"Gabe! Anna's being mean again!" Cas cried out as he practically jumped onto his brother.

"Cas, you cannot run away from every fight. You'll have to stand up and face her someday."

"But I did and she stole my bunny-rabbit toy," replied Castiel, completely broken up over the loss.

"She did!" Gabriel cried, the irritation being real but the fake anger just there for Cas. "No one messes with your bunny-rabbit and gets away with it! Come on Cas, we have a mission! Time to say bunny!"

"Time to save bunny!" Cas cried out with new found strength as Gabriel pushed him forward.

He then quickly turned back and asked Michael, "Hey, you don't mind finishing up my work do you?"

"No, not at all," Michael replied with a laugh. "Go help Castiel. I'll be fine."

"Thanks! You're a life saver."

Michael watched Castiel and Gabriel run off and couldn't but smile. Watching them during times like this made Michael wish he hadn't been an only child. He sometimes wished he had a sister.

Or a brother.


	3. There isn't Anyone

When Saturday came and Michael was ready to go back out and start hunting, he was ecstatic. He tried to hide it and he thought he did an okay job but once he hit the forest he began running. He had to keep his hand on his cap so that it didn't fly off and he did stumble a few times because of the rifle in his hands. He'd do the hunting later. He had some catching up to do.

He didn't stop until he made into the little cabin again. He prided himself that he actually found it on the first try and then yelled out, "Hey! Lucifer!"

Michael heard running around inside the one-roomed house and finally the boy was outside, an astonished look on his face. It was obvious that he hadn't believed that Michael would return. In answer to that, Michael ran forward, wrapping his arms around Lucifer in a hug.

"I told you! I was going to come back and I did," said Michael, the grin still on his face.

Lucifer's surprised face quickly broke into a smile as he hugged him back and then suddenly, without warning, planted a kiss on Michael's cheek. It was Michael's turn to look surprised now.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Do you not usually kiss friends on the cheek? I didn't even think of asking you. Is it not customary? Only, my mom and I always kissed each other on the cheek after not seeing each other for a good part of the day and I wasn't thinking but I should've asked and—"

Michael stopped his rambling by kissing Lucifer back on the cheek and saying, "It's alright. It's not the most customary ways of greeting a friend but I am alright with it if you are."

"Thank you!" Lucifer cried out as he kissed Michael on the cheek again and drug him into the cabin. "Come on, we need to catch up now!"

In truth, despite what Michael had said, the fact that he had simply kissed Lucifer back so easily had surprised him and scared him a bit. He could practically hear his father's disappointed and angry voice, talking about God and all the things that were wrong with this. But it had just been a kiss between friends. It hadn't really meant anything but being glad that he was seeing Lucifer again. Michael ignored his father's voice and instead concentrated what was going on in front of him.

"I talked and talked the last time. It's your turn to tell me about your village, the people that you live with. Do you have any friends? How many? What about your dad? What's he like? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Whoa there!" Michael replied with a laugh as he sat next to Lucifer. "One question at a time."

"Alright, sorry," replied Lucifer with a small embarrassed laugh. "Okay, first question. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I wish I did but I'm an only child," Michael responded.

"What about friends though? I'm sure that you have plenty of friends."

Michael chuckled as he replied, "Well, I guess you could say I have a lot of friends. Plenty of people like me but probably my two closest friends are Gabriel and Jo."

"Who are they?"

"Well, Gabriel's the son of the owner of our General Store. It's pretty much a shop where you can buy certain goods. Food, cloths, things like that. Anyway, Gabriel is a few months younger than me but he only comes up to about my shoulder. He loves sweets and is a bit of a trouble maker but he's a good guy. He has a little brother named Castiel."

"And Jo? What's he like?"

Michael burst out into a full blown laughter and upon Lucifer's confused look he quickly said, "No, you don't understand. Jo is a girl and if she had heard you say that she probably would've broken your nose in."

"Oops," replied Lucifer with a sheepish smile.

"But Jo is actually only a few days younger than me and her dad use to be the gunsmith in town. He died though so her mom took over and Jo sometimes helps out. She can be really sweet but it's normally only when she wants something. I'm sure plenty of guys would be asking for her hand in marriage if they weren't afraid of getting their face pounded."

"Do you like her? Like that I mean?"

"Oh no! She's to much like the sister I don't have. It would be to weird."

"What about Gabriel? Do you like him like that?"

Michael was shocked by the question when he realized that he hadn't really ever interacted with other people. To Lucifer, a guy liking a guy probably seemed just as logical as a girl liking a guy. However, instead going through with all the rules about what's acceptable and everything he instead replied, "No it would be the same thing like Jo. He's to much like a brother."

"What about your dad then? What's he like?"

"Hmm, he's okay I guess. I think he's better at managing the town than really raising a son. I've asked people and they have said things like, he was kinder before, but I don't mind it. He tries and he isn't horrible or anything," replied Michael. "What about your mother? Tell me a bit about her."

"Well, she was always soft spoken except when I got into trouble. She liked to tell me stories, probably why I like to do that as well. She tried to keep things tidy and really wasn't that good a hunter. It's a good thing I learned. She did have a vegetable garden though. I couldn't really tend to it very well though so it eventually was just left after she died. I wished I'd have taken care of it now."

Lucifer leaned back, reminiscing when he suddenly popped up and said, "I almost forgot to show you this. It's what I use to hunt with when Jose isn't feeling like it."

"Speaking of Jose, where is she right now?"

"Oh, just running around doing whatever she does. She'll run around outside at different times of the day," replied Lucifer as he pulled out a rough bow an' arrow. "It's taken me years to finally make one of these that works fine without any hiccups. You use a . . . gun right? That is what it's called?"

"Yeah. This one is a rifle. People usually use it for hunting," replied Michael. "I must admit though, I've never fired a bow an' arrow before. Never been a need to."

"It's not easy," Lucifer replied with a laugh.

Michael glanced outside and then turned back to Lucifer and said, "How about you show me then? I do need to go hunting eventually."

"Alright and you can show me how that rifal works."

"Rifle," Michael corrected him with a chuckle.

The two boys went outside and at first they both would shoot anything that they saw. However, Lucifer eventually offered to show Michael how the bow an' arrow worked so they stopped to do that. Lucifer got behind Michael and guided his way through each and every step, his slightly smaller build right up against the slightly bigger one.

When Michael finally let go of the arrow, it went sailing way off the mark it was supposed to hit.

"Don't worry. I certainly wasn't very good at it in the beginning."

Michael sighed, laughing a bit, embarrassed that he really was no good at it. A bow an' arrow was defiantly way different from a rifle. "Okay then, my turn to show you how to use a rifle."

As he guided Lucifer's hands, he tried not to think of how perfectly they seemed to fit together. He liked it right here. Michael could forget all about what was expected of him, pleasing people. He was peaceful like this and then finally, with some reluctance, he moved back and gestured for Lucifer to shoot.

He hit the mark on the tree that they had made on the first try.

"Show off muttered," Michael muttered as Lucifer laughed and laughed. He had never seen anyone take to shooting that quickly. Granted, it could've been a lucky shot but he wasn't going to rain down on Lucifer's parade.

As he looked up at the sky, Michael turned to him, taking his rifle back and said, "I better get going now. I'll see you next Saturday then."

Lucifer smiled as he replied, "I'll be waiting here. You don't think you could come sooner?"

Michael smiled at Lucifer's pleading face as he replied, "I wish but it might look a bit odd to everyone in the village. But next Saturday I'll be here I promise."

"I'll see you then," Lucifer responded as Michael smiled and turned to leave.

He walked, not slowly but not extremely quickly either. It was only now a little past noon so he was in the clear. He usually got back at around this point. When Michael walked up to the edges of the town he sighed as he saw who awaited him. It wasn't Gabriel this time. Instead it was Jo.

"Does your mom know you're wearing trousers right now?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So what if she does? Besides, I can't get around at all in those blasted dresses. I swear, it's like trying to walk around with an iron long around your chest. I mean, do you know what that feels like?"

"I actually I do," muttered Michael as his cheeks flamed red with the memory. "If you remember correctly, you and Gabriel forced me into one of those horrid dressed when I was seven."

"Then you understand why I like my boots and trousers," Jo replied, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. She tucked a few loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear and then asked, "So, what did you do today?"

"What do you mean? I went hunting," replied Michael.

They had just made it to Michael's house and he walked in, hoping that she wouldn't follow. However, he wasn't that lucky and after putting his rifle up and going to his room, she still followed. He was thankful his dad wasn't home but then again, he rarely was at this time.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," countered Jo. "Who is she? I want to know."

"There is no she. There is no one," lied Michael with a sigh. "I honestly don't understand what you or Gabriel are on about."

Jo snorted as she replied, "I _know _I'm onto something. Whoever she is, I'll find out. Believe me! I will. You can't keep much from me Michael."

At this, she finally left. It seemed clear to her that she wouldn't get anything out of Michael for now but she wouldn't stop trying. Once she was gone, Michael let out a huge sigh he had been holding. Was it really that obvious? Yes, he was enjoying himself but there wasn't anything romantic going on. What could Jo and Gabriel possibly be seeing?

However, Michael through that question away and kept with his regular routine. He did what he usually did during the week and then on Saturday either before or after hunting, he'd talk with Lucifer. At first, they'd talk for hours. Sometimes it'd be about what had happened in the past week or they'd be telling each other more stories of their past.

Nevertheless, Michael soon found that he was perfectly fine with simply being silent and being near Lucifer. They didn't have to talk to share something at all. No words needed speaking simply to convey a meaning.

Sometimes, when Jose was inside the home as well at that time, she would cover at sit besides both of them. Eventually, she warmed up to Michael and began to let him scratch her behind the ear and pet her. It was nice and peaceful. Michael enjoyed it a lot compared to his life in the town.

While at home, he seemed to get a moments rest as Gabriel and Jo would crowd him with demands and accusations.

"You are so in love Michael."

"Come on just tell us who she is."

"Please Michael."

"Yeah. Just tell us the first letter of her first name or last name even."

Michael would shake his head though and try to talk about something else. He didn't like how they kept on about that it was a girlfriend or something. Lucifer was his friend. A very good friend but only friend. Okay, so yeah, he kissed Lucifer on the cheek when they met a lot of the times.

But Lucifer had been the one to start it! He was used to that kind of greeting so Michael allowed and went along with it. There wasn't anything bad about. It was like when he hugged or patted Jo and Gabriel. Michael was just greeting his friends, nothing to it.

And yet, a part of Lucifer kept arguing with that. He knew that there was something more behind all this but even worse was his father's voice in his head. It was always speaking words of disappointment and disgust. The words haunted him day and night and ironically the only way he could get away from them was when he was out with Lucifer.

The fact that Lucifer had been brought up differently certainly didn't help either. It was clear that Lucifer didn't understand the fact that man and man, or woman and woman for that matter, couldn't be together. It was forbid, looked down upon. Besides, if people if knew that Michael was having these speculations then he'd probably get at the very least a severe scolding and at worst a beating in front of the entire town so as to make an example.

But when Michael was with Lucifer, he forgot all of that. Somehow, his troubles were able to wash away and he felt _happy_, truly happy for the first time in so long. He even got a nickname and as lame as that may sound, he had never had anyone give him a nickname, not even Gabriel or Jo.

Lucifer would call Michael just Mike or even Mikey when teasing. Michael called Lucifer Luci usually and whenever he did, this huge goofy grin would appear on his face and Michael wouldn't be able to not smile back. Nevertheless, he was still able to hide these feelings, well at least to himself. Jo and Gabriel still wanted to know who he could possibly like.

Things changed though eventually just as they always do. Nearly two whole months had passed now and every Saturday, Michael would always go and visit Lucifer. This Saturday wasn't any different and it started out usual as Michael went to Lucifer's home and they began talking.

After a bit, they stopped just to listen to the nature around them. It was peaceful and Michael was just about to ask Lucifer if he wanted to start hunting now when Lucifer went, "Um . . . Michael?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to him.

However, before he could even fully turn, Lucifer dived forward for a kiss. It shocked Michael to the bone. But he'd be lying if he hadn't been waiting for this.


	4. You Can Trust Me

Michael, despite a few moments of happiness, did suddenly pull away, shock and surprise clear on his face. Immediately, Lucifer's face became worried as he thought about what a mistake he could've just made. Michael got up, pacing back and forth.

"Michael I'm so sorry. I should've asked. I should've . . . I don't know but I shouldn't have done that. Please, I'm so sorry. I just—"

"Lucifer just . . . just let me think," Michael said, interrupting him. His hands ran through his hair as his heart beat at a million miles per hour, he tried to make a decision then and there. Being happy or being what you were grown up to be?

He still hadn't quite decide when suddenly, he heard movement and he saw that it looked like Lucifer was about to leave. The look on his face, the way he moved, made Michael get his final decision. Instead of letting him go, Michael pushed him back onto the bed.

"There is no need to say sorry," replied Michael as he bent down and kissed Lucifer in between each word.

He continued to kiss him, his hand supporting Lucifer's head. He let his lips trail over every little bump, every curve of Lucifer's face and when he finally pulled away he couldn't help but smile. Lucifer smiled in return but there were a few tears that had slipped down.

"Hey," said Michael softly, "what are those for?"

"I just . . . I was honestly afraid for a moment there," Lucifer replied.

Michael wiped away the tears as he replied, "I'm sorry. There were just some things I had to think about. I'm sorry I made you doubt me. I do love you. I think I might've loved you for awhile now."

Lucifer smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. It was a laugh of happiness, or relief. It was a good day, one were both could smile and act like not a care in the world could bother them. They of course hunted together but it was very different than the other times.

Michael would sometimes mess with Lucifer, kissing him along the neck and making him become distracted from whatever he was trying to shoot. In response to that, Lucifer did the same thing and they laughed and they tussled at times to the ground.

But noon passed and Michael did have to go on his way, no matter how much he might wish not to.

He left with a lingering kiss still on his lips, a smile covering his face. Before he finally walked into town, he had to take a deep breath and calm down a bit. Michael was still breathing hard and he tried not to appear to happy. To everyone in the village, he had just been on a normal hunting trip. Nothing strange about that. Completely normal.

When he walked into town, he was thankful no one was waiting for him and went straight to the butcher, selling to him his kills.

That night, when his father finally came home, and they sat down for dinner, he asked, "Anything happen today?"

"No," Michael simply replied. "It was an utterly average day."

And the days after were actually average but then Saturday would come and everything would turn brighter, more clear somehow. Michael kissed Lucifer before a word could leave his lips and afterwards, when the last word between them that day had been said, he'd kiss him again.

Michael just knew that if Jo could see him she'd make fun of him. Granted, even before this, out of him, Jo, and Gabriel he had still be the most romantic. Jo, though she probably would fall in love with someone, would never be a romantic. Not what people consider a true romantic anyways. And Gabriel? He'd probably do something extremely clique and then make a joke out of the whole thing. It was simply who he was.

But thinking of Gabriel and Jo like this always made Michael a little bit sad. If anyone, he wanted to tell them but he still couldn't risk it. Around them, he had to hide his sudden happiness and around Lucifer he had to hide his sorrows.

However, Lucifer eventually did pick up on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly one day.

"Nothing. I'm alright," was Michael's reply.

"Mike, please just tell me. Something is eating away inside you and I want you to be alright. What's wrong? You can tell me? Are you not happy?"

"No!" Michael quickly said. "Believe me, I am very happy. I . . . I simply hate keeping this a secret. Especially from Jo and Gabriel. Oh, I wish you could meet them Lucifer. You'd absolutely love them."

"I would love to meet your friends but you've always told me time and time again that it would be to dangerous," reminded Lucifer.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier," Michael replied with a sigh. He allowed his head to fall against Lucifer's shoulder as he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Honestly, he would never risk what he had here with Lucifer. Never. But once again, it didn't take away the sorrow. He understood now why you heard of criminals that would plead not guilty and near the end finally burst out with an "I'm guilty!"

The secret seemed to burn at his insides, making him want to clutch his chest and cry out sometimes. Being with Lucifer helped ease that pain, made him forget it, but the moment he was gone it was back and usually more powerful than before.

Why couldn't Michael live in a more accepting world? Why did people always have to be so judgmental? Different didn't always necessarily mean bad and change could be a good thing.

After the short conversation with Lucifer, Michael tried to hide the sorrow all the more but Lucifer could see it plain as day. Finally, he made a suggestion, one that terrified and thrilled Michael.

"Run away with me."

"What?" asked Michael.

"Run away with me. I don't care where just anywhere."

"I can't," Michael said, a small sad smile on his lips.

"And why not?"

"I have responsibilities that I can't just leave. There are my friends and my father. I'm also one of the main sources of food for the butcher. Leaving isn't that easy."

"Someone else will take up your job then."

Michael sighed as he replied, "I simply can't Luci. I'm sorry."

Lucifer smirked slightly. He shook his head and responded, "I knew you'd say that. I thought I might try all the same though. I couldn't not ask the question."

After that, there wasn't any more talk of running away. Lucifer still played with the idea in his head but he would never try to force Michael into that. If Michael wanted to stay here, then so be it. Lucifer would stay as well.

Instead, another topic came up two weeks later. Michael was kissing Lucifer again and had just pushed Lucifer down against the bed. He let his hand gently cup Lucifer's cheek as their mouths moved together as one. However, after a few breathless moments Michael asked something.

"May I?"

His fingers toyed with the hem of Lucifer's shirt and immediately his face went beat red. Michael's hand came back as he quickly said, "I won't do anything if you don't want we to. Alright? Just say no and I will."

"Well then if you noticed Michael, I never actually said no. You were the one who stopped."

"Oh you want to be like that now do you?" Michael ticked Lucifer and the younger burst out laughing as he tried to tickle Michael back as well. "Speaking of which," he continued as he tried hard not to laugh, "do I need to how the birds and the bees talk with you?"

Lucifer punched him in the shoulder as a response as he smiled and said, "Oh shut up. I'm not two."

"I've noticed that," replied Michel and the mood suddenly took on a slightly more serious tone. Michel was straddling Lucifer now, their bodies interlocked on the rough bed. "I ask again, may I?"

The answer came after some thought. In truth, Michael had expected Lucifer to back out of it completely but eventually he gave small, timid nod.

"Just say stop if I go to far," Michael said as he softly pulled Lucifer's shirt over his head.

He lowered himself his lips trailing along Lucifer's chest. Slowly, Michael let his tongue trail along part of the skin and he could feel Lucifer shiver slightly underneath him. He let his hands rub small circles into Lucifer's back as he continued to explore every inch of his body that he allowed.

When Michael began to let his fingers trail along the edge of the trousers Lucifer finally let out, "Stop."

Michael immediately came forward, kissing Lucifer softly on the lips before pulling away. "Like I said, we'll go as fast as you want."

"Thank you," Lucifer said his voice a little breathless and a smile nevertheless on his lips. Michael began to push himself up but Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back down. "I don't want go farther than we already have. I didn't say we were finished though. You got to see me and now I want to see you."

Michael smiled at this and let Lucifer take control now. Lucifer pushed him over and got on top of him, pulling Michael's shirt off. He let his hands glide over Michael's body, skin that was so smooth compared to his own deformed skin.

"You're perfect."

"And you think you're not?" asked Michael as he propped himself up with his elbows.

"Well I'm flawed—"

"Don't you ever say that again," Michael said his voice utterly serious now. "No matter what anyone might say, not matter may happen, you are not flawed. You were never flawed. You are simply different, like everyone is, and there is nothing wrong with that. You are completely perfect in your own way and absolutely beautiful in my eye."

He pulled Lucifer down and into a kiss and after that, Lucifer once again took control but they didn't go any farther than they already were. Afterwards, right before they said their good byes, Lucifer said, "Thank you, for what you told me earlier."

"You don't need to thank me. I was only telling you the truth," replied Michael as he gave that one last kiss. On this one they lingered, just a little while longer, but eventually both pulled back.

That afternoon as he helped Gabriel in his father's store, Gabriel said, "Okay now I know something happened. Just tell me already."

"I went to the moon."

"Oh come on be serious Michael."

"I met a warlock."

"Michael . . ."

"I trained a saber tooth tiger!"

"Okay, now I know something defiantly happened but because you never act this silly."

In response, Michael couldn't help but laugh at Gabriel's irritated expression. "Oh Gabriel you should see your face right now. I swear, if someone came in they would've thought a puppy had just gotten run over by a cart."

"You're not very funny Michael," grumbled Gabriel as he turned back to his work.

"You just don't like being the one being messed with," countered Michael and he could tell he was right.

"Oh hush up," Gabriel replied. He crossed his arms and for about a minute seemed set on not talking to him at all.

However, after saying a few chose words about how you shouldn't tease your friends (even though he himself did it frequently), Gabriel went off talking about all these sort of things that had happened. Gabriel never could stay mad at his friends for long.

After that, Michael was able to tone it down and not be so obvious. It was just that after that first day he been to happy to contain himself. He learned to control it though and went back to acting normal around the town's people.

Months continued to pass and it didn't seem like nearly a year could've already come around since Michael had first met Lucifer. Everything was good though, everything was right. But Michael should've known that not everything can stay in heavenly perfection.

It was late on Tuesday night. Usually, Michael ended up eating alone these nights because his dad was out late and it went like that, same as always.

He didn't eat to much, he never did when he was alone. He didn't know why but he just felt that he shouldn't ever really stuff himself. After that, he would normally head to his room to do some of his own personal studying.

However, his father came which wasn't terribly unusual. Sometimes he did come home a bit earlier but it was the look on his face that made Michael's heart freeze. Nevertheless, he didn't approach his dad. He let his dad finally approach him, acting surprised when he saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael.

However, instead of answering his question, his father asked his own. "What have you been doing in the woods?"

"Nothing besides hunting of course. What would make you think that?" Michael lied.

"How far have you gone out in those woods? Have you stayed within the boundaries?" his father asked instead.

"Of course."

"Then you haven't seen anything?"

"Besides animals? No."

"Then you haven't seen that creature? That monstrous, horrid, brutal, disgusting, pitiful—"

"He isn't like that!"

Michael's mouth snapped shut as the words left his mouth and he stopped breathing. Oh god he had really messed up on that. He should've kept his mouth shut! He had completely given himself away!

"Dammit!"

The sudden out burst from his father caused Michael to back up, instantly frightened by the clear out rage in his eyes.

"He and his mother were supposed to have died out there! You weren't supposed to know of that monster! You were never meant to have a brother!"


	5. Screaming for You

** AN: It's a bit shorter but I hope you still like it. Thank you to everyone who's reading it.**

* * *

Ice felt like it was seeping into Michael's limbs. A cold, dark, dead feeling that left him limp. "But . . . that can't be true. Mother she . . . she died—"

"That horrible excuse for a person didn't die Michael! Have you not been listening to me? She gave birth to that monster and for that we cast her out," growled his dad.

"But that was my mother! She was your wife—" Michael's words were stopped as a slap rammed across his face. It was hard and unexpected enough that Michael fell backwards, just barely catching himself before he toppled to the floor.

"Do not talk to me about her! You should've told me about this from the beginning Michael. You should never have kept this from me!"

"Why can't you just leave him alone? He hasn't done anything wrong! He's just a—"

"Shut up!" yelled his father. "Never talk back to me like that again! I thought I raised you right but it seems I was wrong."

His father moved away, walking with some unknown purpose. He grabbed his gun and Michael quickly asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Something that I should've done a long time ago. Getting rid of that monster."

"No!" Michael yelled out.

He rushed forward, grabbing the rifle and trying to jerk it away. It went off and a hole was blown into the roof as Michael fell to the ground. He wasn't big enough or strong enough. He'd never win in a fight against his own dad. His father made forward as if to grab him but Michael slipped away, getting around him and rushing to the door.

"Michael! Get back here this instant! Michael!"

But Michael didn't stop. He let the adrenaline fuel him as he ran through the dark town, ignoring the few people that he did pass. He had to warn Lucifer. He had to get him out of here!

He ran into the woods, falling over rocks and trees. He stumbled here and there, just barely catching himself at some points but he never did stop. Even when his lungs were burning like fire and his knees and hands were raw. He didn't stop. He couldn't.

Tears were streaming down his face now, clouding his vision as sobs racked his throat. Sharp, incinerating pain lashed through his sides as the lack oxygen got to him. A small part of him was still shocked, and didn't want to believe, that Lucifer was his brother but that had to wait for later. Right now, his top priority was to keep him safe. If Michael didn't do something, Lucifer would surely die.

In the dark, it took him longer than he would've liked as he ran but eventually he did find the dark form of the house. Michael rushed into it without a moment's thought and grabbed hold of Lucifer's still body in the bed.

Lucifer jumped, fear and shock passing over his face as at first he didn't know who had him by the shirt. However, upon realizing it was Michael he quickly said, "Michael! What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to get you out of here now!" Michael said, pulling Lucifer to his feet and ignoring his protests.

"But what's going on? What—"

"It would talk to long to explain for now but you're in danger and I have to get you out of here. No, don't pack we don't have time!" Michael yelled as he already began to push Lucifer towards the door.

"Jose, go!" Lucifer then said, hitting the lynx so that it ran off into the night. He didn't understand what was going on and he was extremely afraid but he still put all his faith in to Michael. He trusted his judgment.

Michael grabbed hold of Lucifer's hand and pulled him along. When they got outside, he looked around, trying to figure out which way would be the best way to go. He couldn't go back to the town for obvious reasons. However, the option of going into the mountains wasn't a good idea either. Yes, they might be able to get away but they would probably end up freezing to death instead.

Eventually, Michael and Lucifer ran parallel to the mountain but away from the village. Once they reached a rode, they could then take that to the nearest town and hopefully find someone who could, and would, help them.

At first, they ran but when Michael heard movement he immediately stopped. His father couldn't have possible caught up with them! But what if there were other people? A good portion of the town must've known what had truly happened, at least the elderly anyway. There was always the possibility they were on horseback as well. That certainly tipped the odds.

They began to move slower, more careful and trying to make as little sound as possible. At some points, Michael would stop, listening to the world around them. Only when he thought it was absolutely safe did they start moving again.

However, the forest didn't stay peaceful and suddenly a yowl that could only come from Jose ripped through the night. Michael could already feel Lucifer trying to go in the direction that the cry from the cat had come from but he held him back.

And then a gunshot broke the silence again.

Michael's hand wrapped around Lucifer to cover the younger's mouth. He could feel the scream against his hand as he pulled him back. Hot tears fell on his hand and he could feel Lucifer struggling against him but he didn't let go or give in.

Finally, Lucifer stopped struggling and Michael let go, once again dragging him along. They ran and ran, skidding on wet leaves and mud when they eventually came to a roaring river. Even in daylight it would be dangerous to cross and Michael looked around, trying to figure out what other options they could possibly have.

"Dammit!" he muttered. He began to pull Lucifer along, trying to figure out what to do when he heard someone nearby.

Michael's head whipped around as he tried to locate where the sound had come from but he didn't need to as he saw a gun went off. Lucifer's body well against his and then began to fall to the ground when Michael caught him.

"Lucifer? Lucifer!" he screamed out. His hand went to the place where the bullet had hit him in the back. It hadn't passed through and he tried to put pressure on it so that the bleeding would stop. "Please! You can't do this to me! You just . . . you can't! Lucifer!"

Michael tried to hold on to his fading form but rough hands came around his body and pulled away. "No!" he yelled out as he pushed away and fell back to the ground. He made his way towards his brother but before he could there he was being pulled back up again.

As he struggled, something heavy, probably a rock, hit him in the back of the head and his vision grew blurry as blood trickled down past his ear. A figure walked in front of him and he finally realized it as his dad.

"You've disappointed me Michael," his father said softly, a look of disgust on him.

In response, he spat in his face.

His father looked like he was about to hit him again but stopped, pulling back. "Throw him in the prison," he finally said.

"Mayor! Are you sure?" asked the man holding Michael. He recognized the man's voice and the sheriff's own.

"Do I look like I'm sure?!"

"Yes sir. Of course sir," he quickly said and then pulled Michael away from the scene.

He wasn't even able to see Lucifer's body once more as he was drug off into the dark. The sheriff ended up throwing him onto a horse and at this point Michael didn't fight anymore. All will to fight was gone now.

It took longer than Michael had thought it would to get back to the town and it was only then that he realized just how far he had ran. But the distance didn't matter. The plan had failed. The sheriff roughly took him off the horse and drug him into the small prison. He put him into a cell and Michael fell to the ground.

He moved so that he was leaning against the wall as the tears finally began to roll again. Sobs racked his body as he cried himself to sleep, his entire soul now broken. His dreams were filled with terrors, of Lucifer dying again and again.

The shouts and yells in his dream, as he woke up with a start, carried on into the real world causing Michael to be confused for a moment. However, it quickly came back to him what had happened as he heard the sheriff shout, "I told you not to come in here! Hey, get back here right now!"

Michael quickly stood up as the form of Gabriel ran into the room. "Gabriel!" he cried out, astonished that the boy had ran in.

"Michael! They won't tell me what happened! They won't say anything! Michael—hey! Get your hands off me!" Gabriel cried out as he was pulled away by the sheriff.

However, as the man had his hands full with Gabriel, Jo streaked in. She ran by the sheriff and up to the cell, her hands wrapping around the bars. "Oh God! You look terrible! What happened Michael? Why are you in here? Don't touch me!"

Both Jo and Gabriel struggled against the sheriff but as the deputy came in and helped to drag both kids away, all Michael could do was watch. Slowly, he walked back, sitting back on the ground. The fact that Gabriel and Jo didn't know made relief wash over Michael. He was glad that their minds hadn't already been poisoned by ones like his dad.

Michael stayed in the cage, not getting food or water. He didn't talk, nor did he move, and the clock continued to simply tick. However, at a little past noon, the sheriff came in and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged Michael out of his cage and he let him.

"What's going on?" asked Michael, fear gripping him.

However, the sheriff didn't answer him and instead his dad came in. Michael immediately flinched upon seeing him but he was kept in place by the firm grip of the sheriff. His dad walked over, that same look of disappointment and disgust still on his face.

"Michael," he simply said, looking his son up and down as if he was some common criminal and not blood a blood relative.

"What's going on dad? What's happening?"

"You've lost all privileges to call me dad," replied his father.

Michael gulped, his breath coming in quick as his imagination went wild at what could happen. "Sir," he said, "please tell me what's going on."

"That's better," muttered his father with a huff. "I'm teaching you a lesson. That's what's happening. Hopefully you'll finally learn it."

The sheriff drug Michael out of the station and into the streets behind his father. There were other people out which confused Michael considering the time of day. However, it became clear why the streets were clear. Everyone was out at the town's square, even the kids.

And in the middle of everyone was Lucifer.

He was tied to a cross and at first Michael thought that he was dead until he saw the small, irregular breaths that were shown from the rise and fall of his chest. Michael looked around and then his heart sunk as he saw the large mass of wood that lay at the base of cross.

They were going to burn him alive.


	6. Stand By Me

The sheriff let go of Michael and walked over to where Lucifer was tied up. Michael's father grabbed hold of him and drug him over so that he was standing in front of the pyre. Michael ignored the faces that stared at him as his heart beat frantically.

His father began a speech, something about Lucifer being a beast and how they were going to put an end to the devil in the woods. It was long and drawn out and Michael wasn't really listening. He felt numb, like he'd fallen into ice water.

But then an idea sprung to his mind. One that could end up getting both Michael and Lucifer killed, or save them. At first, Michael wasn't sure on whether or not to do this but after some thought, he decided to. Besides, if Lucifer died, the idea of living without him wasn't even plausible.

As fast as he could, Michael whipped around and grabbed hold of his dad's gun, pulling it out and pointing at his father. "Take him down," Michael said. "Take him down or I'll shoot."

His father laughed with a slight shake of his head. "No you won't Michael. You may act tough but you don't have the guts. You never have and you never will. You're a coward Michael and a terrible excuse for a—"

His father was dead before the body even hit the ground.

A scream went out through the crowd and Michael could hear the clicks of guns trained on him. He dropped the weapon, turning around slowly. His eyes were watery but no tears fell as he held his head high. "Go ahead," he said. "Shoot me."

He waited, seeing what the men would do when another shout came from the crowd but it wasn't over Michael getting shot or his dad father. It was a shout for a woman's daughter to come back.

Suddenly, squeezing in between the line of men, Anna ran over to where Michael stood. She was only eight years old and her whole body was shaking in fear. Yet, despite all this, she held her head high and crossed her arms.

"Anna move."

"No!" she said, her feet seeming to be planted firmly on the ground.

Then, Gabriel ran over, Castiel running after him as well. He took hold of Michael's and Anna's hand as Cas clung to his leg. Out loud he said, "If you're going to shoot Michael you'll have to shoot all of us."

"He just killed the mayor!" someone shouted out.

"That was his own father!" another person cried out.

"You know what I think?" Jo then said as she and her mother Ellen stepped forward. "I think what you thought of as the mayor was a man to obsessed with his own ideals to be able to look at the facts straight. Maybe you didn't notice but he was going to murder an innocent boy!"

"But he's the devil—"

"Oh shut it!" yelled Ellen. "You are the most sheep like people I've ever met. You look at that boy right now and tell me he's the devil. Think for yourselves and decide which course of action is right or wrong!"

The people that had their guns trained on them looked uncertain but they didn't back down. However, when of the men finally moved forward, it seemed like it was honestly over. Twenty-one year old farmer Balthazar stepped away from the line of men and stood protectively in front of the group.

"So," he said, "which one wants to shoot first?" In response, the guns slowly lowered and Balthazar said, "That's what I thought."

He moved away now, going up to where the sheriff and Lucifer were. "Move sheriff," said Balthazar. The man complied with the order and Balthazar quickly cut Lucifer down, holding his limp form gently.

Balthazar walked over to where the group still stood and yelled out, "Someone get a horse."

When no one responded Gabriel repeated the order louder. "Someone go get a damn horse or didn't you hear him!"

Someone ran off to do so and Ellen then left only to arrive a bit later, handing Michael a bag of food and a small coin purse.

"But I never said—" started Michael.

"You didn't need to. I can see it Michael. You feel that you need to leave and I'm pretty sure that if this town is to ever get back to normal you might need to," replied Ellen solemnly.

"Thank you," said Michael softly.

"But you will come back," Gabriel then said, sounding completely sure of himself. "You gotta."

"Yeah," said Jo. "You can go but you can't stay away forever. You need to come back at some point. We'll be missing you to much."

"Then I will come back. I promise that," Michael said.

Balthazar then propped up Lucifer onto the horse that had just come, allowing Michael to get up there as he kept hold of Lucifer. "He needs a doctor," said Balthazar, "and even if someone was willing to help here, I don't think anyone has enough medical knowledge to do so."

"Do you have any ideas where I should go?" asked Michael, he had actually never been outside the town.

"There's a town about a day's ride if you head down the road that leads out of town and then take a right at the first fork in the road," replied Balthazar as he tied on the food.

"Thank you, all of you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you guys. Especially you Anna. You're a brave little girl."

Anna beamed at his praise.

"But wait, Michael, you never told us who this boy actually is," Jo said. "What's his name?"

"His name?" Michael wondered if he should actually tell them his name but then gave a small smile and decided that he could. "His name's Lucifer and he's my brother."

And before anyone could argue the point Michael pulled the horse around and began to head out of the town. Behind him he heard Gabriel yell out, "You're explaining yourself when you come back! Do you hear me? And you better have a story or two as well!"

The shout made Michael smile but it also made more tears come to his eyes but he wiped them away. He could cry later. For now, he needed to try and get to the other town as quickly as possible. He partially hoped that Lucifer would wake up from the jolting of the horse but he remained unconscious.

His shirt was matted with blood and stuck to the part of the back where the bullet had gone in. It hadn't gone out the other way and Michael didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He really didn't know that much about medicine.

They rode quickly, not stopping until late into the night. Michael wanted to keep going but he had already pushed the horse to hard and he himself should be awake and aware when they got to town the next day.

Michael carefully took Lucifer down from the horse and then tied the horse to a nearby tree on the side of the road. There was a blanket on the horse that he pulled down and put under Lucifer's head. As he looked at him, Michael could see little details here and there that might make someone think he was his brother. They had the same nose and same curve of the chin.

As he watched him for a few minutes, a small part of him willing him to wake up, Michael came to terms with everything. Yes, Lucifer was his brother but he'd forever love him as so much more whether he admitted it or not so he might as well go with it.

If Lucifer had been raised as a brother to Michael, then things would've gone down a very different path but that hadn't happened so there wasn't much point in wondering about it. In truth, Michael was probably too alright with Lucifer being his brother but he didn't think about that. It didn't matter. And really, being his brother just made Michael all the more watchful over him and he wanted him to live all that much more.

Michael then finally fell asleep and was woken up by the rising sun the next morning. He got up, untied the horse, put Lucifer back up there, and then got up himself. After sleeping and allowing the horse to rest, he pushed ahead even harder than before.

They reached the village right before noon. It was larger than the one Michael was from, he could tell that right away. A woman who was walking along the street walked over to where Michael sat on the horse with Lucifer leaning against its neck.

"Oh my!" she said. "Are you looking for Dr. Clarkson?"

"Any doctor. Please, my brother was shot and he needs medical attention right away."

"Dr. Clarkson is our only one but he's one of the best. Just keep going straight until you reach the town square, turn on to Louis Avenue and he's a few buildings town. There's a sign on his door so you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much!" Michael said and then dug his heels in to the horse, urging it forward. He was thankful the woman had simply told him the directions and hadn't tried to ask questions like why Lucifer had been shot or looked the way he did.

People would stop and stare but Michael kept going, following the woman's directions until he came to a small building that probably operated as a home as well. A sign with a drawing of surgical tools on it said Doctor Clarkson outside. There was a post for tying horses and it was currently empty. Michael hoped the man was in.

He quickly tied the horse to the post and grabbed Lucifer, caring him up the few steps and up to the front door. Swiftly, he banged on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side and then door opened a crack.

"If it's you Martin, go away and if this isn't an emergency then—"

"It's is! My brother's been shot and he needs help now. There isn't anyone else I can go to," Michael said, interrupting the man that was presumably Dr. Clarkson.

The door opened wider now and an average height, thin, gruff man appeared. He had bright blue eyes and black hair with streaks of grey. He looked to be in his early fifties and had a rough chin. His eyes first moved to the horse and then to Michael. After looking him over, he finally looked at Lucifer. It looked almost as if he was analyzing and accessing the damage then and there.

Eventually, he gave a nod and moved aside. "Come on, quickly now."

Michael hurried inwards. The front room looked something like a waiting room and a living room and the same time and Michael quickly decided that the man lived here as well. Dr. Clarkson led him down a small hallway to a back room.

There were little mementos of anything that would be related to a family so it was likely that the man lived alone. There was also a large lack of decorations so Dr. Clarkson was probably a very simple man as well.

The man led him into a back room that was clearly used for surgery. There was a faucet, a simple, sterile, bed and a large cabinet. The first two shelves were filled with types of pills and the bottom ones had equipment.

"Set him on his stomach right there," said Clarkson as he gestured to the bed.

Michael did as he was asked and then moved backwards as Dr. Clarkson sat down. The doctor began looking at Lucifer and then stopped turning to Michael. "When was he shot?"

"Two days ago."

He nodded and then said, "Please go to the living room. Sit down, stand, go outside instead, I don't care but I do need to work by myself."

Michael gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. He understood why but he was still reluctant. However, he eventually opened the door and left the room.


	7. Just Let it Out

Michael walked back into the living room. At first, he simply paced back and forth. However, he didn't have anything to do now. He had gotten Lucifer to a doctor, that was all he had been planning to do and now Lucifer's life was in someone else's hands.

This gave Michael time to think. He didn't want to but the mind doesn't always do what one wants. He began to really go over and analyze what had exactly happened in the past two days. He thought about when Lucifer had been shot, that he was going to have to tell him that Jose was dead. Michael thought about all the friends he had just left. He thought of the fact that he had just murdered his dad.

And Michael started to cry.

He couldn't believe that he was actually crying in a stranger's house and now that he was, it seemed impossible to stop. The tears soaked into his shirt and the pain in his chest seemed to just grow bigger and bigger. It seemed that hours and hours had passed and all Michael could do was cry.

Then, suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Michael jumped and immediately shut his mouth. However, Dr. Clarkson said, "No need to stop crying for me. Here, have something to drink. You probably need it."

Michael gave a slight nod and the tears began to fall again even though he didn't start sobbing. The doctor sat down next to him and handed him a hot cup of coffee. Michael gave a slight bit of thanks as he tried to wipe his tears.

"I've removed the bullet and stitched the wounds. I've cleaned a few of his other wounds as well and given him some pain killers. He'll sleep for now and for a while I think to. He's been through a lot. What exactly happened to you two anyway?"

Michael started to cry harder and Clarkson quickly said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I know there has to be a lot to make a kid cry as much as you're doing so."

He nodded and said, "It's just that . . . my father . . . my father he wasn't a good person."

Clarkson gave a small, sad laugh. "Ah, so you two ran away then? Was he abusive?"

"Yes," Michael nodded. He didn't want to actually tell Clarkson what had happened so he just agreed with what Michael said. Besides, it was pretty much the truth. "Can I please see him now?"

"Sure but I like I said, he's out cold," Dr. Clarkson replied as he got up. "Go on, I'll let you have your time alone."

Michael nodded and got up, going to the room. He opened the door and went inside. Lucifer's shirt was off now and the place where the bullet had entered looked better than before now that the blood was gone.

Lucifer looked pained but still better than he had before. Michael knelt beside him and softly smoothed his hair. "You're going to be okay," he whispered softly. "I promise, you'll be fine."

He stayed there, just holding his hand and being there. Finally though, he got up and made his way back into the living where Dr. Clarkson was. The man was just then setting down sandwiches.

"Thank you Dr. Clarkson," Michael said as he sat back down.

"Please just call me Jefferson, everyone around here does," replied Clarkson as he handed Michael a plate.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that," Michael said, surprised by his kindness. "Do you know of any inns that I can stay at?"

"Don't bother with those places. You can stay here," replied Jefferson. "I don't have any permit guests right now besides your brother now so you can stay in one of the back rooms."

"How much will it cost?"

"Don't worry about it!" Jefferson said with a sigh. "I'm a doctor, not a money maker. I help people. My goal isn't to get rich. I'd think that my home would've already proved that."

"But you have to make a living somehow."

"Yes but I do that enough from the people of this town. You obviously need all the money you can keep. I'm not going to steel from you."

"It wouldn't be steeling. I would've freely given it to you," replied Michael with a small smile. "But tell me, how does one get to be a doctor. Did you always want to be one?"

"No. I didn't know what I wanted to be for a long time," he said softly. "I did go into the army but that was because of my parents. It wasn't my choice. I ended up getting sent back home almost straight away though because I couldn't bring myself to shoot anyone. Still, when I came back to the states I couldn't go back to my parents so I just began to travel."

"Did you go to a school where you learned medicine?"

"No, I was trained by a man who ended up offering me a room one night," replied Jefferson. "When he died, in his will he gave me everything. He hadn't had any kids. I kept his equipment, sold the house, and began to travel. Eventually I settled down here where I help be now."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes but I'm going to start traveling again soon."

"But what about your friends here? Why leave them now Doctor—I mean Jefferson?" asked Michael.

"Because I'm getting old," he replied. "I need to see a bit more of the world before I can't move anymore."

"That's nice, having something to work towards," said Michael sadly.

"Well don't sound like that. You have a brother and that's more important than any old profession. I wish I had a brother or sister. That would've been nice. I did have one friend, Lucy, when I was little. I wish she had been my sister," Jefferson said as he then stopped and let the memories wash over.

Michael then interrupted the silence with a slight clearing of his throat. He asked, "And your parents? What were they like? You already told me that they forced you into the army."

Jefferson gave a small humph and replied, "My mother didn't know the first thing about being a mother or a wife and my dad was a dirty cop. There isn't much to tell about them. I haven't seen them since I was . . . nineteen I think."

"I never knew my mother. Lucifer did though."

"So that's your brother's name?"

"Um," Michael was hesitant on replying, unsure of how the man would react. "Well, yes it is but—"

"No need to make excuse. I'm not judging anyone here. In all honesty I've never been much for religion. As long as it doesn't bother other me or other people then I don't care what you're doing."

"Oh. That's . . . that's a different few of things."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm guessing not many people took kindly to a boy being called Lucifer and with that type of skin condition as well."

"That's how he got his name though. My father cast him and my mother out because he, along with some of the town's people, thought he was the devil."

"So that's why you're running away then?"

At first, Michael didn't say anything but he felt that he could trust this man. There was just something about him that eased Michael's mind. "Not really," he said. "I'm running because I killed my father."

"Humph, sounds like he deserved it. No one should have to kill their own blood but some people just shouldn't live on this Earth," muttered Jefferson.

The answer made Michael's mind calm down a bit. He still felt horrible about what had happened and was sure he would have nightmares for months, but hearing those words did make him feel better.

"Thank you."

"For what? Being a human being? Maybe the world would be a better place if more people decided to do that. Be human and realize you can't make everyone perfect clones," replied Jefferson.

Michael nodded in agreement and they continued on talking for that afternoon and into the night. He liked Jefferson. He was kind, even if he wasn't big on admitting it, and he was accepting of whatever Michael said. It was nice, having someone that simply listened to you and agreed with what you said.

Finally, Michael was shown the room that would be his. Before he fell asleep though, he went and checked on Lucifer. He wasn't a wake of course but he still wanted to make sure he was okay. He slept better knowing his brother was alright.

The next morning, Michael got up and started to help Jefferson around the house. The man said he didn't need it but since Michael wasn't paying he felt obligated to do so. He went around, doing all that he could when around a little after noon Lucifer finally woke up.

After Jefferson had gone over him, making sure that there wasn't anything that he needed to see to at that moment, he left, allowing Michael and Lucifer his time. Once again, Michael couldn't help the tears that fell that his face but this time they were tears of happiness at being able to see Lucifer alive.

"Thank god," he murmured as kissed Lucifer's forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What . . . what happened?" asked Lucifer, utterly confused. He lay on his stomach, Jefferson telling him not to get up so that he didn't tear the stitches.

"What do you remember?"

"I got shot and there was yelling and . . . wait! What happened to Jose what—"

"I'm sorry Lucifer. I truly am but she's gone. I wish there was a way to bring her back but I can't."

Lucifer gave a small short nod but his lip quivered, showing that he was far from all right. He gripped Michael's hand tightly and asked, "Where are we?"

"In a town not far from the one we just left. I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone following us though."

Nodding in understanding, Lucifer said, "What are we going to do now then? What—"

"Lucifer," Michael interrupted. "There's something I need to tell you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't freak out."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I doubt I will. Honestly Michael, after everything that has happened nothing could surprise me."

"You're my brother."

"I'm not surprised."

Michael was shocked by his sudden response. There wasn't any hesitation what so ever. He just said it and seemed perfectly fine with it, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Really, I had suspected something for a while."

"You had?" asked Michael, his voice wavering with surprise.

"Yes I mean . . . the pieces seemed to fit. Why else would mother and I live so close to a village but she never told me about it? Also, your mother had supposedly died when you were about two years old. Though I don't know my exact birthday I'm about two years younger than you. Mother never liked to mention father either. Also, if you really think about it, we have the same nose and chin. I simply wasn't positive, but it made sense if we were brothers as well."

Michael sighed, a small, stressed laugh, escaping his lips. "And here I thought I was going to have to worry and fret over how you reacted."

"It's alright Michael. I promise," Lucifer replied. "But back to what I was asking before, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know but we can't go back. No now anyway. At some point, we will go back. I have to. I made a promise. But for now I don't know. We could travel or find somewhere we can settle down a little ways from here. Who knows where we could end up."


	8. Into the Future We Go

Slowly, Lucifer got better. Once the wound was mostly healed up, Jefferson would help him in different exercises that would work the muscles in his back without actually hurting them. Lucifer liked Jefferson and they would talk a good deal when Lucifer wasn't engaged with his brother.

Michael had been right though. Nightmares soon became a reoccurring theme through the long nights. Normally, he was able to hide his lack of sleep but he commonly woke up in cold sweats, his breath coming in quick and shallow.

But one night Michael couldn't help the scream that ripped through his throat. Apparently, even though he didn't know right away, Lucifer had nearly hurt himself trying to get to his brother before Jefferson stopped him.

Jefferson came into Michael's room, calming him down and having to shake him a few times before he was finally able to realize that all that had happened had been a dream. It had seemed so vivid but it became clear that it had only been in his head.

That very morning after the incident, Michael sat in his room, holding the gun he had brought with him in his hands. His fingers slowly moved across it, each touch feeling like it was burning a hole in his hand. He moved the gun so that the barrel was pointing towards him. Michael's right index finger softly traced the trigger—

The door opened and he jumped. He quickly put the gun down and looked up to see who was in the doorway. "Lucifer," Michael said, surprised. "Should you be up?"

"Jefferson said it was alright as long as I decided to not run a marathon or do any back flips," joked Lucifer but there was an extremely worried look in his eyes. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing I was just . . . I wasn't doing anything," Michael finally got out as he wearily rubbed his eyes. "I haven't been myself lately. That's all."

"Oh, that's all?" muttered Lucifer as he walked over and sat down. "Even though you tried to hide it, I just walked in on you pointing a gun at your face. You most certainly haven't been yourself."

"I would never have done it. You do know that Lucifer? I couldn't possibly leave you."

Lucifer looked at him. His face was sad and slightly broken looking. "I'm sorry but I don't know that. You might've thought you could hid it from me but I can tell it's eating away at you. I don't think I could handle it if I had ever had to kill my mother."

"But that's just the thing. I should be able to handle this. I shouldn't be losing sleep over him."

"He was your father Michael. Technically my father too but he raised you sense you were little. No matter how horrid he was at the end, killing him was not an easy thing," Lucifer replied as he put a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder.

"He may have been my father but he wasn't my family!" yelled Michael, anger covering his face. However, almost immediately afterwards he curled in on himself saying in a much softer voice, "He may have raised me but he never cared for me, not how a father should."

"But does knowing this ease anything?"

"No," Michael admitted. "I use to go hunting since I was thirteen and I first held a gun in my hands when I was eight. Yet, now I can't look at the thing without bile building up in my throat. My hands begin to feel as if they're burning as I touch it. And the memories? All the memories just come rushing, unwelcomed, into my head as quickly as they possibly can."

"Then why don't you just throw it away? Please Michael, just throw it away and don't look back. I don't want to see you in pain. It only hurts me," Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry Luci; I really am. I don't mean to hurt you. I simply don't think about the possibilities of some of my actions."

"Michael, you're kind and caring. It's not that you don't always think ahead it's that you think to far ahead. And what's worse is that you always seem to focus on the bad more so than the possible good. But you can't move into the future if you don't forget the past. Please Michael, forget the past. Sometimes our past can make us stronger but I can already see that it will only destroy you. Please . . ."

He nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath as he said, "Alright, I'll try."

"Thank you," Lucifer said softly as he gave Michael a quick kiss.

Michael couldn't help but lean forward a bit but when he did pull back he swiftly looked towards the closed door. "Remember, we still have to be careful."

"I know. Don't worry we'll be careful and we'll be alright," Lucifer replied as his hand cupped Michael's face. He smiled and then stood up, careful as he stretched. "Come on and walk around the house with me. I can't just sit and sleep all day."

Michael did just that and the rest of the day was better. However, he thought for sure that things had suddenly taken a downwards turn after Lucifer had gone to bed. Normally at this time, Michael helped clean the place because he felt he should do something to help out thanks to Jefferson's kindness.

He was finishing sweeping and after getting the dust out and closing the door, Jefferson said, "That's an interesting way of showing affection for a brother."

Michael froze but when nothing else was said, he moved and put the broom up. Finally he asked, "Will . . . will you throw us out? Will you report us?"

"And why would I do that?"

"B-but—"

"But nothing. Can't a man simply make a comment?"

"Not about something like this. Not in today's society."

"Well, we're not in today's society. We're in my living room where my word is the one that matters. You want to know what my word is? It's I don't mind nor do I care. Why should I? It's not my business."

"So you won't—"

"No I am not going to kick you out now come sit down and drink something to calm those quaking nerves. I swear, you look jumpier than a jack rabbit. I told you, I'm a doctor before anything else and besides, I like both of you. You're good kids."

The drink that Jefferson then offered Michael quickly downed after that.

Things became simpler and after telling Lucifer of this little development, both felt a lot better. However, things can't last forever and Lucifer was just about well enough to leave. Jefferson asked if he could talk to both of them and at a little after lunch, all three of them sat in the living room.

"Lucifer, Michael, I have a proposition for you," said Jefferson. "What if you came with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Michael.

"I told you before that I was planning on moving around a bit more before I couldn't. Both of you seem to be planning on going somewhere but you don't know where yet. Think of it this way, you can help me and I can help you."

"But what could we possibly do for you?" Lucifer questioned.

"Well for one I could take one or both of you on as an assistant. I'd like to teach what I know to someone. If you're not interested in that then you could always run supplies for me to patients or when I need new equipment."

Michael thought about this for a while and then finally said, "I thank you very much for this offer but—"

"You'll need to talk about it," replied Jefferson. "Believe me I know. And if you don't give me an answer by tomorrow that's okay as well. Just take your time in this decision."

He left the room, probably to go to bed as Lucifer looked over at Michael. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Well it's tempting but I don't want to impose on him anymore."

"Michael, if he didn't want us to come along I doubt he would've asked. I think it's a pretty good bet for now. I know you want to return to the village at some point but before we do that we'll have to make a living somehow. And I do like Jefferson. He's nice and I am interested in medicine."

"Well you seem pretty much decided then. We'll tell him tomorrow I guess," Michael said.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

The next day, they did tell Jefferson their choice. They stayed there about a week more, helping to get everything completely final. Jefferson asked several times if they were positive but bother were. They really didn't have any belongings of their own so that helped a lot as well.

Lucifer ended up becoming the doctor, or really the doctor's apprentice. Michael ran errands all the time but he didn't mind, he liked it and it was simple enough. He was almost positive that he would be very good in a life threatening crisis anyway.

Sometimes, Michael would see a store with beautifully crafted guns and sometimes he'd simply glance at one in someone's holster. He would look, he'd speculate, but he never actually touched one. He decided that after everything that had happened, he would never shoot a gun again.

As the months passed and then years, Michael kept to his word and though he could never truly forget the past, he didn't dwell on it. He enjoyed himself, lived his life.

They traveled all over the country. First they went down the East Coast. Some places, depending on how they liked them, they stayed longer and sometimes they'd only stay for a day. They then went across the country and then began to travel along the West Coast.

Lucifer and Michael enjoyed this type of life. Other people probably wouldn't have but they were content with themselves. Jefferson became a guardian and a friend. Lucifer and Michael had never truly had a father figure so having Jefferson in their life certainly helped. The fact that he had such a more open mind also nice too.

This traveling went for nearly ten years when it finally became clear that Jefferson just couldn't do it anymore. They ended up stopping and settling in a town in Kentucky for about two years when Jefferson eventually died.

He was old, it was going to happen eventually, but both cried at the funeral. Michael probably just a bit more than Lucifer. He may have been older and he tried to be strong but sometimes he just couldn't be and it was those times that Lucifer would take his hand and give him a knowing look. It was times like these that calmed Michael and took his worries away.

Jefferson left them everything and they did what he had done. They kept all the things that were important. The equipment, one or two pictures, they were all kept and then the property was sold. Before Lucifer could even suggest where they should go though, Michael already had an idea.

"Hey Lucifer, I just wanted to say . . . I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"I'll be honest; I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't remember at all. However, there was a promise that I made and I plan on keeping that. Lucifer, I was wondering if you'd be alright and go back home with me. To the town," Michael said.

"If that is what you want."

"Yes, it is."

"Then we'll go. So far, I haven't known you to not keep a promise and I'd hate it if you started that now."

* * *

**AN: Sadly, there will only be one more chapter but I hope you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you to the people who have followed and favorited this story. It means a lot.**


	9. He Kept his Promise

About five years ago, Gabriel's and Castiel's dad died from the flu. Since then, Gabriel had been the one in charge of the general store. He was now the one who sat behind the cash register and arranged the displays. Gabriel was the one who took care of expenses while Castiel now worked with things like sweeping and cleaning around.

This didn't leave much time for pranks. No matter what he did, Gabriel was a man now and he had his responsibilities to deal with. Didn't that mean he had completely renounced the role of town trickster? No way! Gabriel could be grown up but what the point in being an adult if you couldn't still be a kid every once in a while?

Currently though, he stood behind the counter, polishing some empty jars. Today day hadn't been exactly boring but nothing interesting had really happened. That was until Castiel ran through the doors.

"Gabriel!" he cried out as he skidded to a halt in front of his older brother. He was breathing heavily and it seemed as if he'd run the entire town's length.

"What has you so flustered?" asked Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. He set down the glass he had currently been polishing and walked around the counter to stand in front of his brother. Castiel had grown and now stood several inches taller than his older brother, most people did.

"He's back Gabriel! He actually came back!" Cas yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Who—"

"Michael, Gabriel. Michael's back!"

For a moment, Gabriel just stood there, shock covering his face. Then, quite suddenly, he was sprinting through the doors down into the streets. "Where is he?" he asked as he quickly turned back to Cas.

"Um . . . town square—"

And Gabriel was running again. He may have been short but he was one of the fastest people in town and he used that to his advantage. When he got to the square, he could easily see to men getting off their horses. One turned around and Gabriel instantly knew the man as Michael.

He sprinted forwards and tackled him to the ground, both landing hard on the road as Michael gave an off of pain. "Gabriel," he moaned, "why'd you have to do that?"

"Because you are way overdue. Ten years Michael! Ten! I thought you weren't going to come," replied Gabriel and though he was happy, it was also clear he was angry as well.

"Hey! I made a promise and I planned to keep it. Yeah, it was longer than I thought I'd be away too but I'm back now so please . . . get off me!"

"You are no fun whatsoever," Gabriel muttered but he held out his hand and Michael took it, pulling himself up.

Lucifer watched this all happen with some amusement but he felt out of place among these people. However, when somebody said hi, Lucifer didn't respond because he thought for sure that he wasn't the one being talked to. That seemed to be disproven though when he felt a tap on his back.

"Hi," said an extremely tall brunette. He had to be over three inches taller than Lucifer but from the way he acted it would appear he was a good deal younger. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Lucifer," he replied as he shook Sam's hand. "Michael never mentioned anyone name Sam that lived here."

"Probably because I didn't live here back then. My family moved here about a year ago," Sam replied. "There's just my older brother, Dean, and our adoptive father Bobby."

"Well that would explain it then. Um . . . thank you for not freaking out. About my name that is. Not everyone acts well when they find out my name's Lucifer."

"No problem. Besides, a person's name doesn't usually reflect their qualities. You looked lonely too so I thought I'd might as well say hi."

"Thanks and yeah, I don't really know anyone here."

"But Michael, he's your brother right, he's from here isn't he? What about you?" asked Sam.

"Well technically I'm from around here but the last time I was in this village they tried burning me to death," Lucifer replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He didn't sound particularly angry or bitter about this memory, only really a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Sorry," Sam said, looking a bit embarrassed at having asked that question now. He looked like he wanted to say more when he suddenly shouted out, "Dean! Stop that now!"

Lucifer looked in the area that Sam was shouting and saw a dirty blonde that looked to be in his late teens. He was also tall but not as tall as Sam and had just picked up a person who looked like he really wanted his feet on the ground again.

"I'll take it he's your brother?" Lucifer said with a raised eyebrow as he pointed at the dirty blonde.

"Yes, that's Dean," muttered Sam. "I swear, he's going to give Cas a heart attack."

"Is that the other person's name?"

"Yeah, they're good friends but Dean's always being silly and messing with him. Honestly, I don't understand how he can put up with my brother."

As Lucifer and Sam talked, Michael glanced over at where Cas was hitting Dean on the back, trying to get down. "Aren't you going to help your brother?"

"Na, they do it all the time anyway. That's Dean Winchester by the way. He's been here for about a year," said Gabriel.

"Probably why I don't recognize him," Michael replied as Cas was finally put down. He hit Dean on the shoulder and then ran over to where Michael was, giving a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" Castiel said, a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you too," Michael replied hugging him back. He then glanced over at where Lucifer was and gestured over for him to come over. Sam followed. "This is Castiel and that's Gabriel, his older brother."

"Nice to finally properly meet you," Lucifer said as he shook hands with both of them. "Michael, this is Sam Winchester."

"Hello, and that's your brother over there?"

"Unfortunately yes," he replied as the group laughed.

At that point Dean bounced on over and once again the greetings went around. Finally, Michael asked, "Where's Anna? What about Jo, Ellen, and Balthazar?"

"Oh, you won't be seeing Anna for . . . I think another week now. She's gone to work as a nurse at this big hospital but she'll be back soon so you can see her then. Balthazar is probably asleep right now. He broke his leg two days ago and hasn't been able to do much. Jo's probably with her mom right now," said Gabriel.

"And where's Jo and her mother?" asked Michael with a raised eyebrow.

A grin broke upon Gabriel's and Castiel's faces as Cas said, "I wonder how you'll react to this."

"React to what?"

"Come on," said Gabriel. "We'll show you. You come along to Lucifer. You can finally meet them to."

Sam and Dean said good-bye and Lucifer and Michael were led off down several streets. At first, Michael wasn't sure where they were headed but slowly, the twists and turns became familiar. He frowned as his memory came back and he finally said, "We're heading towards my house-I mean the mayor's house."

It wasn't his house anymore; it would be whoever the current mayor's was now. But Ellen had never struck him as the person to remarry. She certainly hadn't spoken of anyone but then again, ten years had passed by.

"So Ellen remarried then?" Michael asked as they arrived in front of the house.

"Like hell I did," a voice said and then Ellen was suddenly stepping out of the door and towards the group. "Honestly Michael, I thought you knew me better."

"Knew you better? But then why-wait just one minute!"

Gabriel laughed as a shocked look came over Michael's face. He was clearly enjoying this.

"You mean you're the mayor?" Michael finally asked.

"The one and only," Ellen replied. "I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. It took quite some time until I was finally elected."

"Ellen, this is great! I can honestly say that you're the perfect choice." And then Michael quickly hugged her, his heart full of happiness.

"Hey! Do I get a hug too?" asked Jo as she suddenly appeared.

"Jo, same as ever I see," Michael said as he saw her. She was wearing trousers, boots, and a shirt just like Michael had known she would.

"Well you can't expect me to wear one of those damn dresses now can you?" replied Jo as she hugged him. "I'll be honest; I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I kept a promise. I had to come back and besides, I missed you guys," Michael said with a smile. He then put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, pulling him forward just a bit. "Ellen, Jo, this is my brother Lucifer if you remember."

"Yes, it's good to meet you properly," said Ellen. "If there's anything I can do to make up for what happened just—"

"Please miss, you don't owe me anything. If anything, from what I've heard from Michael, I owe you. If not for you and all of Michael's wonderful friends, he and I would most likely not be alive today."

"Aw, he's trying to butter us up isn't he," said Gabriel with a smirk as Lucifer's cheeks turned a bit red.

"I don't know; it might be nice to finally have a proper gentleman in this town," replied Jo with a laugh while Gabriel gave her a fake hurt look.

"If that's alright with you then okay. But call me Ellen, everyone does. Just remember if you ever need help you can come to me."

"Thank you," replied Lucifer with a shy smile.

"So," said Michael, "any place we can stay before we actually get a home?"

"You mean you're staying staying? Like, forever staying?" asked Cas, his eyes going wide.

"Well that was the plan," Michael replied. "I left you all once, I'm not going to do it again."

Everyone's smiles seemed to get wider at this. Then Gabriel said, "Come on, you still have to see Balthazar."

"But isn't he—"

"Who cares if he's sleeping? He'll want to see you," Gabriel said. "And you come too, Lucifer. After we get you acquainted we can have a drink and you two can tell Cas and I all about your time."

"I'm coming too," added Jo. "You can't just leave me out of this."

Ellen simply laughed and said, "You guys go have fun. And tell Balthazar that I said hi as well."

"We will," replied Michael. He then turned slightly and smiled at Lucifer. His brother smiled back and everything in the world was once again right.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter and thank you to everyone who've read it. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this AU.**


End file.
